Just Tell Him!
by mikmik121
Summary: School AU. Gilbert and Matthew have been dating for months and yet Gilbert hasn't worked up the nerve to tell his own father about it out of fear of rejection from the family. Yet when Matthew threatens to break off their relationship and ends up injuring himself, it might be enough of a reason to notify his dad on their dating.


"Gilbert, have you told your dad yet?"

"Oh yeh, I'll get to that tonight.

"Gil..." The boy's voice held a hit of seriousness. "I've asked you every day for a month to tell him."

"I know but-"

"I told my dad the day we started dating! He'll be okay with it!"

"But your dad is cool about that! My dad hates my guts, honestly!"

"That's not true." Matthew comforted softly, brushing his boyfriend's arm. "I don't think he hates you at all. Just...has more concerns about you than your little brother."

"Not true." The albino teen objected, crossing his arms sternly and looking away. "He totally hates me! He just doesn't understand my awesomeness is all!"

The couple was sitting in the school after hours. Per usual, Gilbert was told to stay after class while Matthew waited patiently for him outside to greet him after a long day. They say on the upper staircase, looking down through the window as the last of the students who weren't in after school activities filtered out.

Matthew took Gilbert's pale hand in his own, brushing it softly with the pad of his thumb. "Can you please tell him tonight? I'll go with you if you want to. Even if something happens, dad'll let you stay with us..."

"I don't know if I can right now." He replied, pulling his hand away and holding his face in both. "He doesn't understand how upset I'd be if I couldn't be with you-"

"Fine! Then maybe I should leave so you don't have to tell him! Maybe then he could understand that you love me!" Matthew stood up abruptly, hurrying down the stairs. Not wasting a heartbeat, Gilbert got up and started running after him.

He had barely made it down half of the upper staircase when he heard cashing from the second flight below. Turning his head, he saw the young boy on the ground on the bottom floor.

"Matt!?" He called, running down the stairs and trying to not follow him. "Ha, really funny Matt! Stop playing around!"

When he had gotten beside the Canadian, he froze to notice he was surely not faking it. His ankle was twisted in an awkward and painful position and his eyes were shut. The panic that rushed through him at that moment nearly gave him an anxiety attack on the spot.

Shakily, he checked his partner's pulse to breath out in relief. A heartbeat was still there. He was okay. Picking him up bridal-style, he quickly got him out of the school and to his car, sitting him in the passenger's seat. He threw off his own red blazer and rested it on Matthew's chest. "We'll be at the hospital soon Birdie..."

With that said, he rushed to his side of the car and started it up. He wanted nothing more than to get Matthew to be okay after that fall. Grabbing his phone, he speed-dialed his dad and waited for the ringer to cease.

"Is something wrong Gilbert?" He heard a familiar voice on the other end. "You don't ever call unless you need som-"

"Mattie got hurt." He interrupted sharply. "Can you meet us as the hospital? I don't think he wants to see me when he wakes up..."

"What do you mean?"

Gilbert bit his lip and slowly reached over to take Matthew's hand and brushed his hand. "We got into a fight...and he said he wanted to break up and he rushed off and...I went after him but while I was going down to stop him from leaving, he...he fell down the stairs..."

"What did you two fight over?" Arthur questioned once more. "That's not like you two."

"I...haven't told my dad about our relationship yet..." He admitted bashfully. "I tried to tell him multiple times but..."

The line went silent for a moment before Arthur sighed. Matthew's hand tightened around Gilbert's slightly. "I'll call your dad and tell him to meet us there. You make Matt very happy, I don't want you messing this whole thing up for him."

"Gil...?" He looked out of the corner of his eye, not wanting to take his eyes off the road. "My head...my ankle...what happened...?"

"You fell Birdie...Arthur, I need to go. Bye!" Arthur protested as Gilbert hung up and sighed. "I'm a terrible boyfriend...and I'll leave once I get you to the hospital if you want-"

"Don't leave..." He breathed, bringing Gilbert's hand to his lips and brushed the fingers gently. "I'm sorry I got mad...it's just...I thought you loved me enough to tell your dad that we've been dating...! I'd be right beside you and everything...! I just feel like maybe...since you haven't...that you don't love me anymore and I got really frustrated..."

"Well don't you worry." Gilbert smiled, looking towards the road as they pulled up to the hospital. "My dad is coming to the hospital and I'm gunna tell him right then and there how much I love you. I'm really sorry I made you feel that way."

"I love you too Gil..." He muttered, falling back under consciousness. "Love you too..."

* * *

Matthew's eyes fluttered open softly, the light from the white room surrounding him burning his pupils. He groaned and lazily brought his arm over his face to block the light.

"You okay Matthew?" He heard his father's voice from beside him. "Do you want me to get the nurse?"

"Light..."

He heard his boyfriend laugh on the other side of him. "We should've warned you not to open your eyes too fast."

"It's okay..." Matt murmured, opening his eyes and turning his head towards Gilbert to see his little brother and father standing behind him. "Is everything okay...?"

"Yeah, I just need to get something off my chest." Gilbert winked before sitting down on the bed beside Matthew and lightly took his hand. It was clammy and sweaty and suddenly realization hit him. "Hey dad, I need to talk to you."

Matthew looked up towards his parental figure and shuddered himself. Such a stern look on his face, already seemingly disapproving. No wonder he had never spoken about their relationship, his father's cold green eyes seemed to shoot through him.

Unable to do much else, Matthew lightly gripped onto his hand and sat up. He was having second thoughts about making him tell his dad. "Well, um, I really need to tell you that for the last few months...I've...I'm gay." That seemed to throw both his family members off. "Me and Matthew started dating three months ago and I love him!"

The room fell silent, Gilbert shaking discretely but cutting off all blood circulation to his partner's hand. Matthew didn't mind though, gripping onto his tightly as well.

A chuckle shattered the tension and everyone quickly noticed his father was smiling slightly. "I assumed you were dating someone...I just didn't picture it like this." Gilbert's heart dropped. "Are you happy?"

"Of course I am!" He snapped, anger and sadness swarming his mind. "I care so deeply for Matt! I don't-!"

"I'm alright with it." He froze, looking towards his dad. "If you're happy, I'm happy for you. Matthew, right?"

"Y-Yes sir..." He squeaked in response, the air getting caught in his throat.

"Watch out for my son." He stated warmly before walking out of the room. "I'll give you a few minutes alone."

When he had shut the door behind him, both teens breathed out in relief. Matthew grabbed Gilbert's shirt suddenly, pulling him down and allowing their lips to collide. They hadn't kissed in the few months they had been together but he couldn't stop himself.

They parted, smiling towards each other. "That was awesome Birdie."


End file.
